


A Good Patient

by Autodidact, PrettyBlueColors



Series: Jonah Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Coming Untouched, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Jonah Magnus Week, Jonathan has a Huge Strap, Knifeplay, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Mild Painplay, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Table Sex, Trans Jonathan Fanshawe, belly bulge, but not really, honor bondage, only once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autodidact/pseuds/Autodidact, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: “You are such a good patient for me, Mr. Bennett, I have to say I am surprised.” Jonathan said conversationally as he rubbed oil onto his cock that sat in a harness around his hips,” I am not disappointed, no, I am quite pleased with you, my dear. So eager for my cock, you submit yourself to my blade.”
Relationships: Barnabas Bennett/Jonathan Fanshawe
Series: Jonah Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787977
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Jonah Magnus Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for day three!  
> Its Jay's fault for getting me on the barnshawe train but since im here i might as well enjoy the ride
> 
> chapter 2 is a podfic! a bunch of people collabed on it, so give it a listen.

Jonathan smiled down at the man sprawled naked on his table from his position standing between his legs and pulled slick fingers from Barnabas’ hole as he trailed a scalpel across Barnabas’ chest to the sound of shaky breaths.

“You are such a good patient for me, Mr. Bennett, I have to say I am surprised.” Jonathan said conversationally as he rubbed oil onto his cock that sat in a harness around his hips,” I am not disappointed, no, I am quite pleased with you, my dear. So eager for my cock, you submit yourself to my blade.”

He hummed happily as he trailed the blade up to trace Barnabas’ throat, and the blade broke the skin just under Barnabas’ adam’s apple as it worked with silent pleasure.

Barnabas’s cock twitched sharply, and he hissed at the sting.

Jonathan tsked once and leaned over the man to lick the blood from his wound,” Barnabas, my dear, you must be more careful, or I might end up cutting you again.” He murmured into the flesh of Barnabas’ throat and slowly sank his cock into Barnabas. The stretch burned even with the preparations made; Jonathan had made sure that it would.

Barnabas gasped loudly and scrabbled at the table under him to try and get some sort of anchor against the intrusion and the sharp scrape of the blade on his skin.

Jonathan rested for a moment, cock buried deep into Barnabas, to let the man adjust.

A smooth bulge raised the skin of Barnabas’ stomach where Jonathan's hand rested gently against him.

He pressed his palm down against the hardness in the bulge to feel the length distorting Barnabas’ insides. 

“J-Jon- _ ah- _ than,” Barnabas reached out toward the other man and dug one hand in the table and the other pulled at his own hair when he could not reach him.

“Shh, dearheart. What did I say about your hands? No touching, darling, not until I say so.” Jonathan ran a soothing hand down Barnabas’ side,” You are alright. I am here with you.” 

Jonathan drew his hips back slowly to give Barnabas time to prepare before he drove back in pleased to punch a moan right out of the other man.

“You, ah, are so _ gorgeous _ , ah, spread out for me like this.” Jonathan huffed breaths between thrusts.

Barnabas flushed brightly, squirmed on the table, and hooked a leg around Jonathan in an attempt to draw him closer.

Jonathan cast his scalpel aside, they were moving too much for it to be safe now and pressed his fingers into the flesh of Barnabas’ hips to hold him steady on the table as he pounded into him.

Barnabas spasmed and cried out as he was fucked through his orgasm, a hand grasped at Jonathan’s where it held his hip.

Jonathan immediately flipped his hand and laced his fingers through Barnabas’,” There we are, darling. Just like that, so beautiful for me.” He stroked Barnabas’ side with his free hand as Barnabas came down from the high, and he pulled out gently so as to not overstimulate the man beneath him. 

Jonathan released his harness with a single hand and cast it aside, as he refused to release Barnabas, and smiled down at him as the other man panted breath back into himself,” You did wonderfully for me, dearheart. Such a wonderful patient.” He patted Barnabas’ thigh,'' Come along, love, let's get you into bed and cleaned up, you were so good for me.” Jonathan coaxed Barnabas up to sit with gentle touches before leading him further into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of A Good Patient, by an ensemble cast.

  
[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/46m4rbsjzmlpxwr/A%20Good%20Patient.mp3?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Autodidact (AO3)
> 
> Narration by Destinyllama (AO3)
> 
> Jonathan Fanshawe played by radula (AO3)
> 
> Barnabas Bennett played by dundee998 (AO3)
> 
> Written by PrettyBlueColors (AO3)

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at phantomwinds on tumblr or prettybluecolor on twitter


End file.
